1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an electric vehicle, particularly relates to a control system for the electric vehicle that enables an advance and backing up of the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
JP-A No. 2010-120597 discloses a vehicle that can be advanced and backed up. In the conventional type vehicle, a single backing up switch is provided having a function as a mode setting/operating switch for setting a backing up mode and a function for rotating a motor as a driving source of the vehicle in a reverse direction (that is, in a direction in which the vehicle is backed up). When the backing up mode is set by pushing the backing up switch long, the vehicle can be backed up by operating the backing up switch and the vehicle can be advanced by operating an accelerator grip. In addition, in JP-A No. 2010-120597, a configuration is disclosed in which a switch for setting the backing up mode is dedicatedly provided separately from the backing up switch.
As in the vehicle disclosed in JP-A No. 2010-120597, even after the mode is turned to the backing up mode, the operation for an advance is also performed with the accelerator grip when the vehicle is advanced in the backing up mode and operation for backing up is performed with the backing up switch when the vehicle is backed up. Different operating members are operated respectively in the advance and backing up modes. Accordingly, the vehicle disclosed in JP A No. 2010-120597 still has many switches that require an operation in a backing up mode though the vehicle has it for an object to remove the intricacy of the operation when the advance and backing up of the vehicle are required to be repeatedly switched as in parking and has room for more improving the intricacy of the operation.